In many restaurants, napkins are provided to patrons for use during their meals. Some restaurants provide paper napkins while other restaurants provide cloth napkins. While paper napkins are thrown away after use, cloth napkins are typically washed in a washing machine and reused by the restaurant.
During a meal, a napkin may be used to remove food from a person's face and hands. However, napkins may also be used as a barrier to protect clothing from splashed and spilled food and liquids. For example, a napkin may be placed on a person's lap or may be tucked into a person's shirt in order to shield portions of the person's clothes.
Napkins typically have a square or rectangular shape. However, it should be appreciated that Napkins may have other contours (e.g., ovals, circles, or other shapes). In addition, napkins may have different sizes, with lengths and widths ranging from less than a foot to more than two feet. As an example, a cloth napkin used by some restaurants may have dimensions of 15×15 inches, while other restaurants may use smaller or larger napkins. However, regardless of the shape and size of the napkin, spilled/splashed food or drink may still find a path to contact and/or stain a person's clothing. Thus napkins may benefit from improvements.